Neo Danganronpa: Despair's Revenge
Neo Danganronpa: Despair's Revenge is a murder mystery visual novel game for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the eighth game in the main series and the first game debuted for the Neo Danganronpa arc. Plot After the defeat of Umihebi Ikushima, the world had come into a new age known as "The End of the Most Horrendous Event in Human History", otherwise known as the Age of Peace. The world began to rebuild itself thanks to the world's own Hope, lead by the seven people that carry the will of Izuru Kamukura, the "Original Hope". In the center of it all was New Hope's Peak Academy, the birthplace of the carriers of hope. Its Headmaster, Makoto Naegi, had created a worldwide therapy system called the Hope System, made to help those still healing or in current need of healing from despair. Twelve years after the Age of Peace began, the forensic artist, Yui Aiko is accepted into New Hope's Peak Academy along with 23 other students as part of the 100th class. However, the Academy faces a blackout and Yui and her classmates suddenly find themselves in the Autstalian Outback on a plateau called Shooting Star Plateau. Suddenly, Monokuma appears and claims to have the students on a class field trip before saying that they will be the start of a new killing game. With the clock ticking and the Outback sun beating down, Yui has to uncover the mastermind and help her classmates escape. Characters Like the third to the seventh games in the main series, this game has a total of twenty four students and ends with nine students. The students in the game are: *Yui Aiko, the game's main protagonist. Due to her skills in forensic art in the law enforcement, she holds the title of the Ultimate Forensic Artist. *Raiden Yakusa, a boy who understands the beat of music while playing the taiko drum. He holds the title of the Ultimate Taiko Drummer. *Osana Jundo, a girl who's cold and hostile exterior masks her feelings for those she likes. She holds the title of the Ultimate Tsundere. *Take Sokudo, a man who always has a need for speed in any auto races he's in. He holds the title of the Ultimate Auto Racer. *Agatha Contessa, a woman from Prague who's known to rehabilitate the most vile of criminals with her skills in hypnotheraphy. She holds the title of the Ultimate Hypnotherapist. *Nathan Fitzgerald, a boistrous and energetic guy from Boston who has the strength of a quarterback in his blood. He holds the title of the Ultimate Quarterback. *Meme Kaikatsuna, a very bubbly girl who's always willing to make new friends. She holds the title of the Ultimate Supermodel. *Tatsuya Sekiko, a man who's graffiti art, despite it being quite illegal, made him and his gang very well known to all. He holds the title of the Ultimate Graffiti Artist. *Kameyo Araya, a sweet and innocent young girl who's known to be able to clean up the biggest of messes. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cleaner. *Ken Tenma, a quiet person who mainly focus on any given task at hand. He holds the title of the Ultimate Scientist. *Kanon Fukumura, an stoic yet intelligent girl who's extremely well-known to those in need of a secretary. She holds the title of the''' Ultimate Secretary'. *Damian Asano, a somewhat arrogant boy who believes that perfect grades are the most important thing in the world. He holds the title of the '''Ultimate Honors Student'. *Kokona Miyu, a haughty and snobbish girl who takes extreme pride in her role as the president of the drama club. She holds the title of the Ultimate Drama Club President. *Kenshin Honshu, a kind guy who simply wants everyone to always be inspired to do something good for the world. He holds the title of the Ultimate Inspirational Speaker. *Meiko Amashiro, a sweet girl who's best known for her Do-It-Yourself videos on the internet. She holds the title of the Ultimate Do-It-Yourselfer. *Erik Fisher, a guy from Massachusetts who always seeks the biggest catch in the ocean. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fisherman. *Josephine Cafénoir, a woman from France who knows how to make the best coffee in the country. She holds the title of the Ultimate Barista. *Yuuto Momone, a boy that's know to tell the greatest stories to all of any age, no matter what genre it may be. He holds the title of the Ultimate Storyteller. *Nana Yoshioka, a quiet woman who believes she has the ability to see things other people don't see. She holds the title of the Ultimate Onmyouji. *Jungo Yagami, a boy with a strong voice that managed to get him and his band across the map. He holds the title of the Ultimate Boy Band Singer. *Miwako Berii, a cheerful girl who always manages to blog about the lastest trends in fashion. She holds the title of the Ultimate Fashion Blogger. *Toru Houritsu, a man who always keeps a serious look on his face whenever he is defending someone in court. He holds the title of the Ultimate Lawyer. *Yukari Mikami, a gentle girl who's the master when it comes to researching glaciers. She holds the title of the Ultimate Glaciologist. *Keisuke Nekonishi, a quite guy who feels the beat when it comes to rhythm games. He holds the title of the Ultimate Rhythm Gamer. Chapters Gallery Yui Aiko NDR.JPG|Yui Aiko Trivia Category:NDR: Despair's Revenge Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita